True Love
by Di.M.H
Summary: a wedding can bring people together but what happens after the wedding? after watching her best friend get married, Toy Chica find herself in a deadly love triangle when a new animatronic stops by to stay for a month or so but when he kisses her things change. Can she keep Bonnie from killing this new guy or will he die. the third story to the love series.


**Di.M.H: "hey guys there's the third part of the love series but don't worry the final is coming soon."**

 **Bonnie: "it's hard to believe how many stories you've written, I'm amazed."**

 **Di.M.H: "Aw, thanks Bonnie, you're sweet."**

 **Foxy: "Whatever, you just got lucky that people like your stories."**

 **Di.M.H: "Foxy, I can do things to you in here with one thought."**

 **Foxy: (dressed like the puppet) "Hey the hell!"**

 **Di.M.H: "Told you Foxy."**

 **Bonnie: (laughs) "you deserve that Foxy."**

 **Foxy: "Shut up Bon!"**

 **Di.M.H: "anyway, guys we got to go now. I still got the final part to write."**

 **Bonnie: "Sure."**

 **Foxy: "Why is it through Toy Chica's point of view?"**

 **Di.M.H: "because, I can, anyways, this is getting too long, bye guys for now and I'll be seeing ya soon. dont' forget to R &R"**

 **Foxy: "Yeah it really helps us out."**

 **Bonnie: "bye everyone."**

 **Di.M.H: "Later."**

 _True Love_

#

Love 1, the wedding

#

"I'm nervous," said Mangle.

"You'll do just fine," I said patting her back.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey there's the bride," said Cindy peeking into the room.

"Hey Cindy help us out here," said Chica.

Cindy stepped into the room and walked toward us. Today is Mangle and Foxy's wedding and it was really getting to her. I had a hard time putting on her makeup. Chica had to hold her down so we could work. Cindy walked over and looked at Mangle. She paused for a moment before straighten her veil.

"It's okay to be nervous," she said.

"Yeah," said Chica, "I was a wreck when I was going to marry Freddy."

"Now look at you," said Cindy, "happy as can be with three beautiful children."

"Right," said Chica.

Mangle looked at me. I smiled at her. She nodded and took one good look in the mirror. I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see Freddy popping his head into the room.

"My, my," he said, "look at you ladies working so hard."

"Freddy, we aren't finished yet," said Chica, "how's it going with Foxy?"

"Bonnie had to tie him up," said Freddy, "he won't sit still."

"GOD DAMNT IT BON UNTIE ME!"

"We can hear," I said.

"Right," said Freddy, "I'll leave you ladies to it then and oh Mangle, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Freddy," she said.

He nodded and left the room. Mangle took a deep breath. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at me. I smiled down at her. She looked back into the mirror.

"Do you think that I look good," she asked.

"You look beautiful Mangle," I replied, "Foxy won't keep his hands off you tonight."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Knock, knock," said a voice.

We looked to see Toy Freddy peering into the room.

"Come in," I said.

"My, Mangle, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Toy Freddy."

"Hey where's Toy Bonnie," I asked.

"Tuning up his guitar for tonight," Toy Freddy replied.

"Sounds about right," I said.

"Well, I hope you ladies are ready, the ceremony will start soon."

"We are," I replied, "they can't have the ceremony without the bride."

"Right."

He left the room. I took one good look at Mangle before deciding that she was ready. Cindy left the room to take her seat beside Toy Bonnie. Chica had left to find her family. Mangle and I waited until Spring Bonnie; who offered to walk Mangle down the alley to show up. He came into the room.

"Hello girls," he said.

"Hey Spring Bonnie," I said, "Mangle is already to go now."

"Right," he said, "you should head off now."

"I'll see you later Mangle," I said.

"Okay Toy Chica," said Mangle.

I left the room and saw Bonnie and Foxy standing there in front of the door. Foxy was fusing with his bow. Bonnie sighed and helped him fix it.

"Thanks Bon," said Foxy.

"Sure thing," said Bonnie.

"Hi boys," I said.

"Hey Toy Chica," they said.

"Foxy, you look nice."

"Thanks but I'm a bit nervous though."

"You and Mangle both," I murmured.

"We should take our seats now," said Bonnie.

I nodded. He held out his hand to me. I took it and we made our way into the stage room where the ceremony was taking place. We found two empty seats and sat down. I held onto his arm. Foxy had come into the room and walked on stage. Freddy stood there waiting for him. The music started and Mangle and Spring Bonnie walked down the alley. I watched as they walked by. Mangle looked nervous but she did look beautiful too.

Foxy smiled as he saw her. Spring Bonnie walked her up the stage and handed her off to Foxy. Foxy thanked him and took his bride. I leaned my head on Bonnie's shoulder as the ceremony began. Freddy cleared his throat before starting.

"Thank you all for joining today as we bring these two you together. Now you may begin the vows."

Foxy and Mangle took each other's hands and faced each other. I smiled as I watched them.

"Mangle," said Foxy, "I love you since the day we first met. I've always known I wanted to spend all my life with you by my side. I promise to love you and treasure you every single day and to always protect you. You are and always will be my princess."

"Foxy," Mangle replied, "I've loved you from the very beginning. You've brought a light in my life that no one else has. I will always love you and always give you happiness. I wish to grow old with you forever and live happily ever after. I love my love captain."

"Foxy do you take Mangle to be your wife, to have and to hold tile this day forward. Through sickness and health until death to you part?"

"I do," Foxy replied.

"Mangle do you take Foxy to have and hold tile this day forward, through sickness and health until death to you part?"

"I do," Mangle replied.

Foxy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I am pleases to call you animatronic and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They kissed and the whole room cheered. Foxy and Mangle walked down the alley holding onto each other's arms. They left the room and everyone else stood up. I walked out of the room with Bonnie. I smiled when I saw the newlyweds standing there in each others. We walked toward them. They turned to look at us smiling.

"Congrats two you," said Bonnie.

"Thanks bud," said Foxy, "this was the scariest thing I had to do."

"Same here," said Mangle, "but I'm glad to be your wife."

"I'm glad to be your husband."

They kissed. I smiled held Bonnie's hand. The others came out and congrated them. Bonnie pulled me to the side so we wouldn't be in the way. I looked up at him. We kissed. This was a good day. Cindy and Toy Bonnie were talking with the newlyweds. Freddy and Golden Freddy were talking. The puppet clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. We turned and looked at him. The puppet gestured for the newlyweds to follow him.

"There's a present for the newlyweds," he said.

Foxy and Mangle followed him out of the room. Spring Bonnie walked toward Bonnie and I. I smiled at him.

"Hey there lovebirds," he said.

"Hey dad," said Bonnie.

"Well, I guess the next wedding that would be happening will be you two."

We blushed. Bonnie and I haven't talked about marriage. It was the one thing that hardly ever came up in our conservations.

"Exactly, dad, we haven't been talking about marriage."

"Well, why not," he said, "I'm sure that you two would at least have talked about it."

We blushed again. He laughed.

"I'm just messing with you two," he said, "but, I am serious about you two getting married though."

"Right, I don't think you know what messing with someone means dad."

"Oh lighten up son. You only live once."

He walked away. Bonnie and I looked at each other blushing.

"Maybe I have thought about it once," I said.

"Yeah me too," he replied.

"Hey today isn't about us, right?"

"Yeah, it's about our friends. Come on, we need to help declaring for the party."

I nodded and we walked off to help out.

#

The party started around four a.m. and everyone was having a good time. I danced with Bonnie. Mangle and Foxy danced together. I laughed as Bonnie spun me around. He dipped me toward the floor. I looked up into his eyes. He looked into mine. I touched his cheeks and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"I love you my bunny," I said.

"I love you too angel," he said.

The music stopped and it as a fast song. Mangle grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I laughed as we danced together. I looked over at Bonnie. I smiled at him. He waved and smiled back. Foxy walked toward him and they started talking. I turned to Mangle and we kept dancing. We laughed as we danced. Chica and Cindy joined us on the dance floor.

"So," said Mangle as we danced.

"Have you and Bonnie decided on your wedding?"

"No, we haven't," I said, "I don't think he wants to get married but that's fine with me as long as I'm with him is all that matters."

"Don't want to get married?"

"Well, I do but I just want to be with Bonnie right now. Marriage is the thing least far from my mind right now."

"Whatever you say."

The music stopped and Bonnie pushed Foxy on stage. We all turned as Foxy took a deep breath. He looked at Bonnie; who gestured to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie jumped onto the stage with his guitar. Bonnie grabbed his and gestured to Foxy to go ahead.

"Um," he said, "I wrote a song for my wife. I love you princess."

Mangle and I looked at each other. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie started playing their guitars. Foxy began to sing. He wasn't bad but Bonnie sounded better to me. I looked over at Mangle. She had tears running down her face. I smiled and looked over at Chica and Cindy. They smiled back. Everyone else listened. I looked up at Bonnie; who was the background singer. I knew that he had a hand in this. I just smiled. I'm so proud of my boy.

He was willing to help out a friend write a song for his wife. Mangle held her hands to her chest. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled.

"Now we both have a song," I said.

"Yeah," she replied, "we do."

The song ended and Mangle ran on stage and kissed Foxy. I watched as Foxy's face lit up. I held my arms across my chest. I felt arms around my waist. I looked up to see Bonnie standing there behind me. I smiled at him then back at the happy couple.

"You had a hand with that didn't you," I said.

"Yup, Foxy wanted to something special for Mangle."

"That was so sweet of you."

"Anything for my best friend."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

#

The day ended and everyone went to their rooms. I walked into mine and Bonnie's room. He sat on the bed tuning his guitar. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked over and got into bed. He watched as I sat there beside him. I touched his arm and kissed him before lying down. He chuckled and put his guitar down to the side and lied down. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him. We kissed.

"I love you angel," he said.

"I love you too, my bunny," I replied.

We snuggled close to each other. I moaned with pleasure as he kissed me. We lied there kissing. I ended up on top of him. He chuckled and kissed my neck. I giggle as it tickled. I looked into his eyes and rolled up over laughing. He laughed right along with me. We kept kissing. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He rolled us over again and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. I made small circles on his chest then beeped his nose. He chuckled. I stared into his beautiful eyes. They were so full with love that I just smiled.

"Good night my bunny," I said.

"Good night angel," he replied.

"Sweet dreams my bunny."

"Sweet dreams angel."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 2, love rival

#

I woke up the next day next to my Bonnie. I sat up and smiled at him. I kissed him before slipping out of bed. I walked out of the room. I made it to the stage room Mangle was sitting there eating breakfast. I walked toward her and lightly slapped her back.

"Hey there Mrs. Pirate," I teased.

"Oh hey Toy Chica," she said.

I sat down next her. She stared at me, knowing that she wasn't the only one in a good mood. She giggled as she looked at my face.

"You look you got lucky last night," she said.

"Yeah, well not as lucky as you," I replied.

We giggled. Freddy walked toward us. He waved to us and we waved back.

"What's up Freddy," I asked.

"We're getting a new animatronic today," he said, "I was hoping you ladies won't mind showing him around the place."

"Not at all," I replied.

"Sure," said Mangle.

"Good, you can come out now."

A bulldog animatronic stepped out from the hall leading to the main hall. He looked okay but there wasn't such to him. He wore a blue bow tie just like Freddy's. He could've been from a different restaurant than our pizzeria.

"This is Barky," said Freddy, "he'll be staying with us until they can open up a new donut shop down the road."

"Since when does a donut shop have an animatronic," said Mangle.

"My donut shop," Barky replied.

"I wish I could show you around but I got things to do," said Freddy.

"No problem, I'm sure these fine ladies don't mind showing me around"

He looked at me and I could've sworn that he was checking me out. We showed him around the pizzeria. He did ask questions about some rooms. Mangle and I answered his questions the best we could. We got pirate cove.

"This is where I live with my husband," said Mangle.

I knew she loved saying that word. I smiled at her and she giggled. I could hear Foxy inside.

"Hey Foxy come out we got a new friend," I called.

"New friend, huh?' he called.

He jumped out nearly scaring Barky. I couldn't help but laugh. Foxy wasn't that scary.

"Hey there," said Foxy, "the name's Foxy and I'm pleased to meet ya."

"Hi I'm Barky, nice to meet you," said Barky.

Mangle kissed Foxy on the cheek. I giggled at the look on Foxy's face. Barky looked at me confused.

"He's Mangle's husband," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

"So," said Foxy, "where you from?"

"From a donut shop that's opening up down the street."

"A donut shop, seriously?"

"Yup, Barky's donut shop."

"Okay whatever. Say Mangle could you come with me to a sec?"

Mangle looked over at me. I mouthed go ahead.

"Sure Foxy," she said.

"Great, later Toy Chica," said Foxy as they walked off.

I continued the tour. We came to the office where I saw Bonnie and Chica standing outside the office. Chica walked off after the door closed on her. Bonnie sighed and walked off. I turned to Barky. He glanced at me.

"What was that about?' he asked.

"We try to get the night guard," I said.

"Why?"

"Something to do around here."

"Okay."

"Why don't you give it a try?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not, it wouldn't hurt."

"Okay."

He walked to the office and waited for the door to open before stepping inside. I heard the guard scream as Barky let out a loud bark. He came out and looked at me. I nodded to him and he smiled. We continued down the hall until we ended up back at the stage room.

"That's the tour," I said, "if have any questions then I will answer them for you."

"Thanks but I think I'm good," said Barky, "but maybe you could do me the honor of grabbing some pizza with me."

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh," he said.

"I'm flattered though but I love my boyfriend."

"I understand."

"Toy Chica," a voice called to me.

I turned and saw Toy Bonnie standing there.

"Hey what's up," I asked.

"Bonnie's looking for you."

"Okay, thanks."

He disappeared, no doubt to go visit Cindy. I turned to Barky.

"I hope you enjoy yourself while you're here and maybe we could talk later."

I walked about to walk off when Barky grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he pulled me toward him. I tried to speak but he put his mouth on mine. I tried to pull away but he held me tightly. I pushed off his chest and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for," I shouted, "I just told you that I have a boyfriend!"

"I thought you were just kidding about that," he said.

"Why would I joke about that?!"

"I thought you were playing hard to get."

"You are sick! Stay the fuck away from me!"

He grabbed my wrist and tried to kiss me again. I leapt back and punched him in the face. I ran off to get away from him. I ran into the bathroom to get that taste out of my mouth. How dare he kiss me like that! I just told him that I have a boyfriend. What kind of person would do that?! I tried to calm myself down.

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

I turned to see Mangle standing there looking worried. I held back the tears. I never wanted to kiss him. I love Bonnie and no one else could that take away.

"What happened," she asked.

"Barky kissed me after I just told him that I already have a boyfriend," I cried.

"What?!" she cried, "he just kissed you?!"

"What should I do? I can't tell Bonnie what happened."

"We should tell Freddy."

"No, Freddy got other things to worry about. He doesn't need to worry about me and Barky right now."

"Well, we have to do something. He can't get away with this."

"I could try to avoid being alone with him."

"How long can you manage that?"

"I don't know, all I know is that guy is insane. What if Bonnie saw that."

I couldn't bear the thought of Bonnie seeing me getting kissed by another animatronic. I wouldn't dare kiss anyone other than my Bonnie. I burled my face in my hands. Mangle patted my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Let's go talk to Chica, she might know what to do."

#

"The new guy kissed you," Chica asked.

I nodded sadly. She sighed and looked over at the stage where Bonnie and Foxy were playing catch.

"You have to tell him," she said.

"No, I can't," I cried, "would you tell Freddy if that happened to you?"

"Of course, I would," said Chica, "Freddy would have every right to know."

"I can't, I don't want to cause him more pain."

"Bonnie loves you and he would understand that it wasn't your fault."

"Don't look now but he's coming this way," said Mangle.

I looked and saw Barky walking toward us. I ducked under the table hoping he didn't see me. He walked toward us. I held my breath.

"Hey there," he said, "have you seen Toy Chica anywhere?"

"No," said Mangle, "what were you thinking kissing her?!"

"I think she's sexy."

"You're lucky that her boyfriend didn't see what you did," said Chica, "or otherwise you would be in pieces."

"Like I care what he could do to me."

"Oh yeah," said Mangle, "well, he's the one on stage playing with my husband. If you think you can take him then be our guest."

I lightly punched her ankle. She looked down at me. I didn't want Bonnie to fight him. I knew that Bonnie could take him especially since he had Nightmare Bonnie. I've seen what he could do and it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"I'll tell you this," said Chica, "you're lucky we don't have Freddy throw you out of here."

Barky murmured something under his breath but I couldn't hear it. He walked away and climbed out from underneath the table. I stared at them annoyed.

"Don't look at us like that," said Chica, "we could have him kicked out of here."

"Yeah I know but did you have to mention about Bonnie."

"You want him to leave you alone, right?"said Chica, "and we all know that Bonnie is no pushover."

"I know but, I don't want him to fight."

"You don't want him to fight for you? That would be romantic."

"I know that but I've put him through so much already and I don't want to do that again."

"Yo girls," said Foxy as he and Bonnie walked toward us.

I looked at them hoping that they would keep their mouths shut. Foxy wrapped his arm around Mangle's shoulders and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Chica walked away to take care of her babies. Foxy and Mangle walked off to pirate cove. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked to Bonnie. He smiled at me. I couldn't bear to tell him what happened. I didn't want anything to happen that could upset him.

He placed his mouth on mine and I kissed him back. This felt so right kissing him. I preferred this over the kiss that Barky gave me. We pulled away and I placed my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes smiling. I heard a voice behind us. I opened my eyes and saw Barky standing there. His eyes were on me. I tensioned up when I saw him. Bonnie looked at him concerned. Barky walked toward us.

I walked to run and hide right now. Barky stopped and looked at me. He looked over at Bonnie. He put on a friendly face but I knew that he was baiting his time to where he could get me alone. I looked over at Bonnie. I wanted to go and get away from this guy. Bonnie seemed to not notice but instead held out his hand to Barky.

"Hey you must be the new guy," he said.

"Yes," said Barky shaking his hand.

"I'm Barky and you?"

"Bonnie," my boyfriend replied.

"That's a strange name for a dude."

"Hey what's so strange about it," Bonnie asked.

I knew he was going to start something. Barky stared at me. My knees shook with anxiety. He smiled at me. I wanted to run away even more than ever now. I wanted to get away from him but I didn't want to leave him alone with Bonnie.

"Hey there Toy Chica," he said.

"You already know her," Bonnie asked.

"Yes, she showed me around the place," said Barky, "isn't that right?"

I nodded. Bonnie saw my face and looked at Barky. He made a fist with his free hand. Barky smile turned evil.

"You could say we shared something special, right?"

I didn't answer.

"What are you talking about," Bonnie asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? We shared a kiss and it was amazing."

Oh no, he had to open his big mouth. Was he seriously trying to get between me and Bonnie? I looked at Bonnie feeling sad. Would he break up with me? Bonnie growled and glared at him. He pulled his arm back and took a step toward Barky to where he was in his face.

"Stop lying you bastard," he growled, "I know that she would never cheat on me. You're one sick bastard. If you keep this up then I'll shut you up myself."

"I'm not lying," Barky replied, "we did kiss and it was amazing. In fact, I think she prefers me over you."

"That's it!"

Bonnie launched at him knocking him down onto the floor. They rolled around.

"Bonnie stop," I cried.

Bonnie was on top of him going to punch his face. Freddy appeared and grabbed his fist. Bonnie looked up at him.

"That's enough Bonnie," he said, "get off of him."

Bonnie growled and turned to me. I could feel the tears running down my face. He saw them because he got up and pulled me into his chest. He glared at Barky. Freddy helped him up to his feet. Barky glared at Bonnie.

"You ruin bastard," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie enough," Freddy shouted, "I won't let you talk to our guest like that."

"But Freddy he…"

"Don't want to hear it," Freddy roared, "stop before I have you locked up again. I don't want to do that to you again."

"Fine," Bonnie hissed, "come on let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. I stared at him. I looked down sadly. I've hurt him again. I wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. We finally stopped in a hallway. He let go of my wrist and took a deep breath before turning to me.

"Tell me that he was lying," he said.

"I can't," I replied, "he kissed me."

He punched the wall. I looked at him. I backed away feeling that he should have some time to himself right now but he grabbed my wrist and stared into my eyes.

"Tell me how it happened," he said.

I didn't want to but I did anyways. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. I looked up at him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He believed me and I was happy. I would never cheat on him. I love him too much for that.

"I know, you would never kiss another guy," he said, "what have is special and I trust you completely."

"You aren't mad?"

"Not at you, but at him, yes."

I was relieved. I was so afraid that he wouldn't trust me again and I'm glad he did. We sat down in the hall holding each other. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He held me close and kissed me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I'm glad you trust me," I said.

"You haven't given me a reason not to," he said, "I promise you that I will never leave you alone with him."

"I know you wouldn't."

We kissed.

#

"I'm so glad that Bonnie doesn't hate you," said Mangle.

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

I was so relieved that he believed me. Mangle and I sat in pirate cove. She let me so I could I hide from Barky. We talked about what happened. Mangle was amazed that Barky would just say that to Bonnie. If he said that to Bonnie then he might as well have a death wish. They all knew that Bonnie wasn't the person to piss off. I sighed as the moment replayed in my head. Mangle patted my shoulder. I looked at her.

"If Freddy didn't step in then Bonnie would have killed him," I said.

"Of course he would, Bonnie is crazy about you and hates it when someone messed with you. I know how he gets when happens to you. When you and Golden Freddy went off to take care of Springtrap; Bonnie was so determined to go after you."

"I know."

"If Freddy hadn't stepped in, I'm sure Bonnie would have run after you."

I knew this already. He never hated him for leaving. He instead was so willing to protect me that he overlooked the fact that I betrayed him.

"I should something for him," I said, "so show how much I love him."

"Well, if you need help don't forget to ask."

"Thanks Mangle."

"No problem, what are best friends for?"

We hugged. I'm sure glad to have a friend like Mangle. If I didn't have her then I would be a mess all the time.

#

#

#

#

Love 3, Valentine's Day

#

I woke up beside Bonnie. I rolled over to face him. He slept so soundly. I kissed his cheek before getting up. I walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I saw Barky standing there in the corner. I felt panic in my chest. I had to get away. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up to Bonnie standing there. I smiled at him. I was so happy to see him. We walked into the kitchen avoiding Barky.

We grabbed our food and sat down beside each other. I ate and he ate his food. We kissed after we finished. I could hear Barky growling at our direction. We took our dishes and made our way back to the kitchen. We washed our dishes and left the kitchen. Bonnie grabbed my hand and took me away from the stage room. We arrived at the main hall.

"What's up," I asked.

He leaned forward and kissed me. I returned the kiss. He leaned his head against mine. I stared into his eyes. They were beautiful as always.

"I just wanted to be alone with you," he said.

"Me too," I said.

We kissed again. I heard a noise coming from the side. We looked to see Freddy standing there with Chica. Freddy shook his head at us.

"If you two are going to do that then do it in your room," said Freddy.

"Oh, Freddy leave them be," said Chica, "They're just showing their love."

"There are children present," said Freddy gesturing to their children.

"Sorry Freddy," said Bonnie, "come on, let's go."

We walked away leaving them alone. We got to an empty room where no one was. We turned to each other and kissed. We heard Cindy and Toy Bonnie coming into the room. We looked at them. Cindy froze when she saw us.

"Oh, looks like someone else is here," she said, "come on, Toy Bonnie let's go."

"Okay," said Toy Bonnie following her.

We turned back to each other and kissed. We heard a voice and turned to see Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy sitting there playing chess. We left the room and walked down the hall holding hands. I found Mangle and Foxy in each other's arm in another room. I rolled my eyes. We walked off leaving them alone. We finally decided that our room was the best bet. We walked into our room and sat on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. I placed my hand on his chest and kissed him.

He kissed me back. We ended up lying on the bed. I beeped his nose and he chuckled. We kissed again. I could feel the wild animal in him wanting out. I knew what would happen if we continued but that didn't bother me. I welcomed it very much. He rolled us over to where I was on top. I kissed his nose and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

#

I laid there holding each other. I looked into his eyes. He stoked my head. He had one arm behind his head while the other on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," he said, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, as long as it's with you, I'm fine," I replied.

We kissed.

"How cute," said a voice.

We looked to see Barky leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here," Bonnie growled, "this is our room, get out!"

"Oh why don't you make me rabbit," said Barky, "I'm here for her."

"You leave her alone!"

He got to his feet and snarled at him. I sat up and reached out for his arm. He looked down at me. His face softened as he stared into my eyes.

"Bonnie don't," I said, "he's not worth it."

"He's not but you are," he said.

I blushed. Barky laughed and pointed at Bonnie.

"Oh give me a break rabbit," he said, "you aren't so tough."

"Go away Barky," I hissed, "I don't want anything to do with you. it's Bonnie I love not you."

"What does that damn have that I don't?"

"Well, for starters; he's kind, caring, funny, knows how to treat me and most of all he loves me and I don't think you do. As far as I know you just want to get in your bed but Bonnie isn't like that. He loves me for me and not for my body."

Bonnie stood there blushing. I smiled up at him. I mean every word I said. Bonnie loves me and I love him. Barky or any other animatronic came close to him. Well, that's how I saw it at least. I reached up and grabbed his hand pulling him back onto the bed and curled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Barky made a sound as we kissed. I ignored him and gave my full attention to Bonnie.

"Honestly," said Barky, "he can't even hold his own against a truck."

"Wanna bet," said Bonnie.

"Ignore him," I said, "he's only looking for a fight."

He glared at Barky before turning to me. Barky stepped into the room and slammed his hands onto the bed. We stared at him. He looked me in the eye and smirked as his hand reached out for my thane. I slapped his had away. Bonnie growled at him angrily. I knew that if this kept going then Nightmare Bonnie would come out. I pulled Bonnie into a kiss trying to calm him down. Bonnie kissed me back. Barky grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I glared at him and kicked his head. He fell backwards onto the floor.

"I'm not a pushover," I hissed.

"She's not," said Bonnie, "she can beat you."

Barky got up wiping his face. He stared at us then left the room. I turned to Bonnie. He nodded and got up to close the door. He locked it so Barky couldn't get back into the room. He walked toward the bed and sat down. I grabbed his hand. He stared into my eyes. I sat up and sidle closer to him. He held out his arm to wrap around me.

"I meant everything I said," I replied.

"I know," he answered, "I feel the same about you."

We kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We fell back onto the bed. We held each other close. I placed my head on his chest. We laid there for a while. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I always felt comfortable sleeping next to him.

#

It was Valentine's Day and I sat there on stage with my cupcake. I took a deep breath. I saw Mangle and Foxy exchanging valentines with each other. I smiled as I watched them. I saw Toy Bonnie and Cindy sitting on the small stage talking. Freddy and Chica were talking to each other. Golden Freddy, the puppet and Spring Bonnie were off to the side having their own conservation. Balloon Boy and JJ were playing hide and seek with each other. Toy Freddy was stuffing himself with pizza as usually.

Barky was sitting off to the side by himself staring at me. I felt crept out. I looked around to see if I could find Bonnie. He was the one I wanted to see. Freddy and Chica's children ran by playing tag. I smiled at them. I heard the back room door opened. I looked to see Bonnie coming out. I waved to him and he waved back walking to the stage. Freddy called to him. Bonnie froze, looking at me then Freddy. he sighed sadly and walked toward Freddy. They started talking. I sighed sadly.

I wanted to spend the whole day with Bonnie. Bonnie and Freddy walked off out of the room. Chica turned to her children. I sighed again wanting Bonnie to come back.

"Some boyfriend," said a voice.

I looked up to see Barky standing there smiling at me. I got up and started walking off. He followed behind me.

"Come on, give me a chance," he said.

"I told you for hundredth time that I'm with Bonnie."

"What's so great about that damn rabbit? You deserve a real man."

"I have a real man, it's Bonnie."

"I can treat you right."

"Bonnie does treat me right."

"At least give me a chance."

"No, go away."

"Toy Chica, you're too good for that guy. You need a real man,"

"Didn't we just have the same conservation a while ago?"

"I can do more for you than him."

"You have no idea what Bonnie has done for me."

"He's a big idiot."

"ENOUGH!"

I turned to face him. He smiled at me but I just glared. I had enough of him now.

"I'm not gonna stand there and let you insult my boyfriend in front of me!"

"Toy Chica."

"Touch me again and you'll lose that arm!"

"You should…"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I'M NOT LEAVING BONNIE FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! IN FACT I'M NOT LEAVING BONNIE PERIOD!"

I slammed the girl's bathroom. He stared banning against the door. I walked to the far corner of the room. I could hear his voice.

"Come on, he's no good for you. You should be with me. I'm just your type."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME!"

I groaned and sidle down the wall. Why did he have to be so annoying? I stayed there until I heard him leave. I heard a knock on the door.

"Toy Chica, you okay," asked a voice.

It was Bonnie. I got up and walked toward the door. I opened the door and stepped out of the room. He stared at me worried. I leapt into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him. He kissed me back. We stayed like this for a while. We pulled away and he held me close. We walked away from the door.

"What happened," he asked, "I heard you yelling and I came running."

"Barky was insulting you," I replied, "I hate it when someone insults you."

"He was, huh," he said, "well, that doesn't matter to me."

"But Bonnie…"

"Hey he's a loser and he can say what he wants about me but I don't want him to say anything hurtful to you."

I looked into his eyes. I knew he meant it. I kissed him again. He chuckled and returned the kiss. We pulled away and placed our head on each other's forehead.

"Beside, as far as anything goes," he said, "You are what I'm most of proud."

I blushed.

"Oh Bonnie, I love you."

"I love you too angel," he said.

He held up a plushie to me. I gasped and took it. He kissed my cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day angel," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day my bunny," I replied.

We kissed again. I felt bad that I didn't get him anything.

"I'm sorry that I didn't you anything," I said sadly.

"You don't need to," he said, "just being by your side is enough for me."

"Oh Bonnie, you know what to say to me."

"It's because I love you so much."

"And I you."

We kissed again. Bonnie was right, all I needed too was him. Just being by his side was everything to me. I can't imagine my life without him in it. I couldn't even imagine my life before him. All I saw was him. He is my past, present and future. I can't either live without him beside me like this. He is my everything and I was his. Knowing that was everything and I couldn't wait to see what happened in our future.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 4, almost lost you

#

I walked around the pizzeria. It was the day after Valentine's Day and everything returned to normal around here. I got to pirate cove and heard Foxy and Mangle cheering for joy. I stopped and watch Foxy jumping out of pirate cove. He looked really happy. He turned back to the cove. I stood there puzzled.

"I'll go get it for you Mangle," he said, "I'll be right back princess."

He ran off and I stepped into pirate cove. Mangle was sitting there rubbing her belly. I walked toward her.

"Mangle," I called.

She looked up and smiled at me. She gestured for me to sit down. I walked toward her and sat down.

"What's up with Foxy," I asked.

"Oh we just found out that we're going to parents," Mangle cried out.

"Really," I replied happily.

"Yup, I'm having a baby."

"Congrats Mangle," I cried hugging her.

"Thanks but it's still too early to tell what we're having."

"I know that the child with beautiful," I said, "you'll be a great mom and Foxy will be a great dad."

"Yeah, I know he will," said Mangle, "he acts like a father to BB and JJ already."

"Do you need anything," I asked.

"No thanks Foxy is getting me a glass of water," said Mangle.

"I can't believe that you're married and having a baby."

"Me too."

"Oh hey Toy Chica," said Foxy coming back.

"Hey Foxy, Congrats on the baby," I said.

"Thanks," he replied, "I can't believe that I'm going to be a father."

"Hey I'm sure you'll make a good one."

"I guess, I mean I've helped Chica and Freddy's with their but I don't know how our will be."

"Only time will tell," I said.

"Yeah you're right; I gotta ask Freddy for some advice."

I nodded.

"I'll you two happy parents to be alone," I said.

I stood up and said goodbye to Mangle before leaving. I jumped down and saw Toy Bonnie standing there looking at me.

"What," I asked.

"What's with all that sound in there?" he asked.

"Oh just two lovers celebrating the miracle of life."

"What?! She's pregnant?!"

"Yup."

"Wow."

I nodded. He looked at the curtain. I walked off leaving him there. He turned to see me leaving.

"Where are you going," he called.

"To find my boyfriend," I replied.

"He's on the roof."

#

Toy Bonnie was right; Bonnie was sitting on the roof playing his guitar. Spring Bonnie stood there looking out into the city. Bonnie was playing a sad song. Spring Bonnie looked at him I remained hidden in the shadows watching them. Good thing Golden Freddy taught me how to be stealthy. Bonnie stopped playing his song and turned to his father.

"It's hard to believe how long it's been," said Spring Bonnie.

"It's only been twenty-two years," said Bonnie.

"I thought it was longer than that."

"How can you forget how long it's been since your wife died," Bonnie asked annoyed.

"If you remember, I wasn't myself for those years."

"Still, you could at least try to remember."

"Hey give me a break son, I'm still getting use to being myself again."

"Whatever," said Bonnie.

"Just remember that she died for you."

"You don't have to keep bring that up, ya know."

"Hey, I keep bring it up because I'm proud of my wife for protecting her son."

"It's funny, I always promised to protect her but she ended up dying by my own hands."

Today was the day his mother died. I held my chest. Poor Bonnie he had to remember that horrible day. Spring Bonnie walked off heading back inside. I waited until he left the roof. I stepped out and walked toward Bonnie.

"Bonnie," I called.

He looked up and saw me standing there. He tried to put on a smile but I knew better. He was in pain and I needed to help him.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied.

"I know that you're lying. I've overheard you and Spring Bonnie."

"Oh, so you know now huh?"

I sat down beside him. He grabbed my hand. I kissed his cheek. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Do you need anything," I asked.

"Just stay here," he said, "I need my angel."

I blushed. We kissed.

"So, um, I've talked with Mangle and she and Foxy are going to have a baby."

"Good for them," he said.

"You sure that you don't need anything, I can go get it for you."

"Just you."

I squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes. I stared at him. I wish I could take the pain away from him. I hated seeing him like this. I kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared at me. We kissed. I looked up at the sky. It was beautiful today. The sun in the sky and the clouds were so beautiful taking shape of animals. A cloud took the shape of a heart. I tapped him and pointed to the cloud. He smiled up at the cloud.

"That's our cloud," he said.

"Yeah," I replied.

He took my hand and made the heart shape with our fingers. I smiled at our fingers touching. Our fingers made the outline of the cloud. I looked at him. He smiled at me. He put our hands down but they still kept the shape.

"This should be our symbol for our love," I said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey," an angrily voice shouted.

We saw Barky walking toward us. Bonnie and I stood up. I held onto his hand tightly. Barky glared at Bonnie.

"What do you want now," Bonnie groaned.

"What did you tell Freddy," Barky shouted.

"The truth, that you've been harassing my girlfriend."

"You're going to pay for that damn rabbit!"

He grabbed Bonnie arm and yanked it off. I gasped in horror as his arm came off. Bonnie held his arm. Barky walked toward him. Bonnie glared at him. A bright light flashed surrounding Bonnie. I shielded my eyes as the light flashed. The light vanished and Nightmare Bonnie stood there. I gasped again. I knew this would happen.

Barky stood there in shock. Nightmare Bonnie roared and leapt on top of him. He roared and started ripping off his arm.

"BONNIE STOP!"

He stopped and looked over at me. He looked down to see that Barky's arm was almost coming out. He stood up and walked to me. I reached out and touched his face. He stared at me for a moment before turning back to Barky. Barky stood up holding his arm. He glared at us. His eyes on Bonnie, he pointed his finger at him and started shouting.

"YOU FREAK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

 _ **"Your worst nightmare,"**_ Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie no don't," I cried, "please, he's not worth it."

 _ **"I wouldn't for you angel,"**_ he said.

"YOU FUCKIN' FREAK! DIE!"

Barky ran toward him. Bonnie held up his hand catching his fist. Bonnie glared down at him. He held up his hand and sliced through the air. He sliced through his chest. Barky cried out in pain. Bonnie threw him to the side. Barky hit the wall. He slowly got to his feet. Bonnie stood there watching him. He growled at him.

"Freak," said Barky, "what kind of animatronic are you?"

 _ **"The kind that doesn't it lightly when you mess around with his girl,"**_ Bonnie replied stepping toward him.

Bonnie ran toward him. Barky leapt to the side. Bonnie swung around swinging his arms to the side. Barky's foot connected with his face. Bonnie went flying toward the edge. I ran toward him. I reached out my hand as he fell off the roof.

"NOOOO!" I shouted.

CRUSH!

He hit the ground and turned back to normal. Tears fell down my face. I turned to Barky. He stood there in shock. I ran at him and punched him in the face. He fell onto the ground. I leapt on top of him and started punching him.

"YOU JERK!" I roared, "YOU KILED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BONNIE!"

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off. I looked up and saw Foxy holding onto my arm. He stared at me with sad eyes.

"Let me go Foxy," I cried, "he needs to pay for what he did to Bonnie."

"No, Toy Chica" said Foxy, "as much as I agree with you but that's what Bonnie would want."

He let go of me and I fell onto my knees. I burled my face into my hands. I began to cry out so loud that everyone could hear me. I lost my Bonnie. He was dead and now I couldn't be in his arms again. Foxy patted my back and glared at Barky. Golden Freddy appeared beside us. He walked toward Barky. Barky looked up at him.

"You are no longer welcomed here," he said, "if I catch you here again then I promise you won't like it."

He turned to me. He tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Bonnie is still alive," he said, "but we have to repair him."

My Bonnie was alive! My Bonnie was still alive!

#

I woke up the sound of a machine moving. I opened my eyes and saw that Bonnie was awake. His face and left arm were missing just like when I first met him. I got up and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me.

"No, no, you need to take it easy," I said, "Barky could've killed you if Nightmare Bonnie didn't take over."

He nodded. He couldn't speak. I looked down sadly. He touched my chin and titled my head to face him. He leaned forward and kissed me. Even though he was missing his face, he was still a great kisser. We pulled away when a voice drew our attention. The puppet and Golden Freddy stood there. Bonnie waved to them.

"I see his voice box has been damaged as well," said the puppet.

He nodded sadly. I held his shoulder. I looked to Golden Freddy.

"You can fix him, can't you," I asked.

"We should be able to," said Golden Freddy, "if it's not worse than what we can see."

I looked over at Bonnie. He gave me the thumbs-up. I knew he was trying to assure me that he'll be fine. I couldn't help but worry. The puppet flowed toward him and examined him. I stood there watching. He titled Bonnie's head from side to side.

"It's a simple fix," said the puppet, "we can start right away."

"Thank goodness," I said relieved.

"Toy Chica," said Golden Freddy, "we need you to leave."

I looked at Bonnie. He gestured for me to go on. I kissed him before leaving the room. I closed the door behind me. Tears fell down my face. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Mangle and Foxy standing there. I buried my face into her shoulder and cried. She rubbed my back gently. Foxy touched my arm. They always comforted me when Bonnie got hurt. I'm glad that I have friends like them.

"Freddy, you don't understand," I heard Barky pleaded.

I looked and saw Freddy dragging him out of the stage room. I stood there feeling rage burning inside me. I walked after them. I wanted blood. I found them at the main hall. Freddy opened the door. Barky pleaded with him some more.

"That guy is a freak," Barky shouted.

"No," said Freddy, "Bonnie is no freak. He's a good animatronic and you had to go and nearly kill him. I'm sorry but I can't stand when one of my friends nearly lose their lives. You're lucky we don't rip you apart."

"You chose that monster over a good animatronic like me?!"

"Bonnie isn't a monster and if say that again, I'll rip out your voice box."

I decided not to attack him. I walked away back into the stage where Cindy tackled me into a hug. I was surprised since she wasn't here earlier. I figured she came in from the back. She pulled back and stared at me.

'Toy Bonnie told me what happened," she said, "you okay?"

"No," I replied, "I almost lost Bonnie."

"I know it's hard but he'll be fine," she said.

"Thanks Cindy."

"What are friends for."

I nodded. I looked over to the parts and service room. I felt my knees give way and I fell onto the floor. Cindy sat down beside me rubbing my back. I buried my face into my hands. I could hear footsteps walking toward us.

"How is she?" Mangle asked.

"What do you think," Cindy replied.

"Bonnie will be fine," said Chica, "he's been tough."

I didn't look up. I kept crying into my hands. Bonnie was hurt and it was because of me, it was because Barky tried to get with me. My Bonnie could've died and I wouldn't see his face again. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to feel his arms around me once again, to feel his kisses, to hear his voice and to feel his touch.

"Golden Freddy how's Bonnie," Freddy asked.

I looked up to see Golden Freddy standing there. He took a deep breath.

"He'll be fine," he said, "the repairs were simple but he'll have to rest for the night in the room."

"Right," said Freddy.

"Good."

"Did you hear that Toy Chica," said Mangle, "Bonnie will be just fine."

I sighed with relief. Bonnie was going to be okay. I got up and walked toward the parts and service room. I knocked on the door and the puppet opened it.

"Can I see Bonnie," I asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said, "he needs rest. You'll be able to see him tomorrow."

He closed the door in my face. I looked down sadly and walked away. Foxy patted my back and stared at me. I thanked him with a hug. Freddy walked over to us.

"Toy Chica," he said, "I know that you've been through a lot today," he said, "Go get some rest."

"I can't," I replied.

Freddy placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Do it for Bonnie," he said, "He would want you to some rest."

"Alright fine, for Bonnie."

"Good girl."

I walked toward my room holding my body. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I fell onto the floor curled up into a ball. I buried my face into my knees and cried.

"Bonnie please get better soon, I miss you."

#

Love 5, stay with me forever

#

I woke up the next day lying on the floor. I sat up and got to my feet. I opened the door and walked to the stage room. I stepped into the room. I looked around and gasped when I saw Bonnie standing there talking with Foxy. Foxy bounded his shoulder. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder laughing. Tears ran down my face. I ran into the room.

"BONNIE!" I cried.

Bonnie saw me and ran toward me. We met each other half way. He picked me up into his arms and spun around. We laughed as we spun around. He set me down onto the floor feet first. I stared into his eyes. How I've missed him. We kissed. Foxy stood there watching with a smile on his face. We pulled away and hugged.

"I thought that I lost you," I said.

"Never," he replied, "I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere without you."

We stayed there holding each other until Foxy made a noise. We looked at him. He walked toward us.

"Hey lovebirds," he said, "if you're going to have a moment then go to your room."

"Very funny," said Bonnie.

Foxy laughed. Mangle came out and gasped when she saw Bonnie holding me.

"Hey there Bonnie," she said, "feeling better?"

"Hey Mangle," he said, "Yeah I feel great."

"Good."

Foxy wrapped an arm around his wife. He whispered to Bonnie. Bonnie blushed and looked at me. I looked up at him.

"Bonnie, welcome back," said Freddy as he and the others walked into the room.

"Hey guys," said Bonnie.

"Dude, you had us worried," said Toy Bonnie, "you need to stop with the near death moments, poor Toy Chica can't take anymore."

"It's not like I do it on purpose," said Bonnie.

"He's just messing with you Bon," said Foxy.

"But do us all a favor and don't make Toy Chica worry anymore," said Mangle, "I'm sure she can't take anymore."

"Sure," said Bonnie.

He looked at me. I smiled up at him. We kissed.

"Let's party," said Freddy.

Everyone cheered. We ended up partying Bonnie's return. I just kept close to him. No way was I going let him go again. We did have fun. Bonnie took my hand and pulled me to the side. I looked up at him. He kissed me and got to where he was eye level with me.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much," he said, "I promise from now on, I will never make you suffer like that again."

"Oh Bonnie," I replied touching his face.

"That wasn't your fault and I know that you never mean to make me suffer but I do hope that this will the last time this happens. I love you and I can't live without you."

"I love you too angel and I won't live without you either."

He got up and we hugged. My Bonnie, so sweet, so kind, so caring and so loving; he is everything I ever wanted. I placed my head on his chest. He held me in his arms. My arms wrapped around him. I closed my eyes and smiled. We kissed.

#

Bonnie and I sat on stage curled up in each other's arms. I smiled as I put my head onto his chest. He put an arm behind his head. Mangle jumped out from pirate cove. She saw us and walked onto the stage. She stared at us smiling.

"Hey lovebirds," she said, "you two look comfortable."

"Hey Mangle what's up," I asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied, "just felt like walking around. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I said," Bonnie, I'll be back okay."

"Sure thing," he said, "I'll go see if Freddy needs help."

We kissed and I got up and walked with Mangle off the stage. We walked down the hall to where the office was.

"Hey feel like scaring the night guard," I asked.

"Sure," said Mangle.

She walked to one side while I walked to the other side. I removed my face. We jumped out from the shadows at once. The guard cried out and closed the doors. I giggled as I knocked on the door. Mangle did the same. The guard cried out. We walked away laughing. We ended up reaching the back door. We looked at each other and nodded. We opened the door and climbed onto the roof. I haven't been up here since what happened.

"Does this bring back bad memories for you," she asked, "I know this is where you almost lost Bonnie."

"I'm fine," I replied, "I know that I have to get over it sooner or later but tell ya the truth, I don't think I can ever get over it. I mean, if Bonnie did die what would that mean for me? Will I find love again or would I kill myself to be with him."

"You're not serious, right," she asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

"I hope not," said Mangle, "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Sorry, I'm just wondering," I said, "I can't live without him but I know that he wouldn't want me to kill myself."

"Yeah he won't."

We sat down onto the ground. I thought about Barky and where he was staying now. I wish that he got what he deserves. Mangle rubbed her belly. She had gotten bigger because of the baby. I smiled at her. I knew that she would be a good mom. She always loved children. I knew that the baby was lucky to born to a good animatronic. I could imagine the baby's life. The baby would be very lucky with parents like Mangle and Foxy.

"Hey," I said.

She looked at me.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?"

"No, not yet," she replied, "But Foxy is already talking about making a crib for the baby."

"Aw."

"I know right."

We giggled.

"You're lucky Mangle."

"How so?"

"You married a guy that loves you like crazy and you're having his baby. I wish someday I could have that."

"I'm sure Bonnie will ask you."

"I hope so, because marrying him would be dream come true."

She giggled.

"I'm going to lie but I've always thought about marrying him."

"One day he'll ask you."

"I hope so Mangle."

#

The sun was bright that it blinded me. Bonnie and I sat under a tree. The others were enjoying the outside too. I held my hand over my face. Bonnie grabbed my other hand. I looked at him. He stared at me.

"The sun bothering you," he asked.

"It's so blinding," I replied.

"Come here."

He pulled me into his lap. It was better shaded here than where I was sitting. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Better?"

"Much."

I leaned back into his chest. I was so comfortable that I could take a nap. Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Spring Bonnie and Candy were going to play a game of football. Golden Freddy and the puppet were training. Freddy and Chica were playing with their kids. Mangle was asleep under a tree not far from us. Balloon Boy and JJ were running around playing. I placed my head on Bonnie's shoulder watching the game. Toy Freddy sat there reading a book. Cindy had fallen asleep by Toy Bonnie's guitar.

The game started and soon they ran around like wild animals. I closed my eyes. Bonnie stroked my head. I opened my eyes and roll over to where I could see him better. He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed him back. I loved this; just us sitting here enjoying each other's company. He stroked my chin and I giggled.

"It's such a beautiful day, today," I said.

"Yeah it is," he replied.

"You're talking about me, aren't you," I said.

"Maybe," he replied with a chuckle.

"You are too cute," I said beeping his nose.

He smiled and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss with a moan of pleasure. I held up my fingers and he chuckle holding up his fingers. We put them together making a heart shape with our fingers. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We kissed once more.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said, "my angel."

I giggled and kissed his nose. Freddy clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. We all looked up to see him standing there holding a sleeping child in his arms. Chica had the other two in her arms.

"Let's head back everyone," said Freddy.

We all got up. Toy Bonnie woke up Cindy and Foxy picked up Mangle carrying her back in his arms. I smiled as they walked by. Bonnie picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I looked down at him smiling. He smiled back. I kissed his nose again. He walked back with me on his shoulders. I smiled as he walked. The others noticed and smiled. I wrapped my arms around him. Foxy wrinkled at him. Bonnie gave him the thumbs-up. Freddy chuckled then turned around to led the way back.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 6, our love symbol

#

I sat talking with the girls about girl stuff. Cindy was visiting today. We all laughed and talked. Mangle rubbed her belly the whole time.

"So, when is that baby due," Cindy asked.

"Any day now," said Mangle, "I hope."

"Don't worry Mangle," said Chica, "I'm sure it'll come soon."

I saw Bonnie standing in the doorway of the small room we were in. the other girls noticed too. Cindy looked at me smirking. Foxy appeared and told Bonnie that Freddy was looking for him. Bonnie nodded to Foxy then turned to me. He held up his fingers and I held up mine smiling at him. He smiled and Foxy followed. The girls looked at me.

"What was with that," Cindy asked, "is that some kind of secret code for you two lovebirds?"

"What does it mean I wonder," said Chica.

"Probably something we shouldn't know," said Mangle.

"No, no," I said waving my hands in the air.

"It's nothing like that. It's our love symbol."

"Love symbol?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "he holds up his fingers and I hold up mine and they make the shape of a heart."

"Oh," said Mangle, "That's so romantic."

"I've never said of a love symbol," said Chica.

"Me neither," said Cindy.

"Really," I asked, "I guess that's our thing then."

"I'm surprised," said Chica.

"Huh?"

"I didn't think that Bonnie would do something like that. I figured that he would too embarrassed but I guess you bring that out of him."

"I wonder if Foxy would do that with me."

"I doubt it. Foxy is too proud."

"I'm sure my sexy bunny would be afraid to do it too," said Cindy.

"That's disgusting Cindy," I cried.

"What? You don't call Bonnie your sexy bunny?"

"No, I just call him my bunny."

"Huh, I guess that makes me different."

"Damn right it does," I groaned.

"Hey you both are dating bunnies so it shouldn't matter what you call them."

"Oh yeah what do you call Foxy?"

"Well um….my love captain."

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. She glared at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Mangle jabbed me in the ribs.

"Sorry but I can't picture Foxy being okay with that."

"Me neither," said Chica giggling.

"What about you Chica," Cindy asked, "What nickname do you give Freddy?"

"Um…my teddy bear."

Cindy giggled.

"Hey you asked Cindy," Chica groaned, "what Toy Bonnie's nickname for you?"

"He calls his kitty," she replied.

"Will Freddy calls me his queen."

"You're pretty such are," we all replied.

She stared at us annoyed.

"What about you Mangle," Cindy asked, "what does Foxy call you?"

"He calls me princess."

"That's left Ms. Oh Bonnie will you marry me," said Cindy.

"Hey shut up Cindy," I groaned.

"What does Mr. Perfect call you?"

I blushed. I love Bonnie's pet name for me. I loved it when he called me it.

"I'm his angel," I replied.

"Seriously, that's the best one here well beside princess."

"Thanks, I think."

"I agree," said Chica, "that is a good pet name."

"Bonnie knows how to make a girl happy," said Mangle, "he spends a lot of time doing things for you than he does himself."

"Yeah," said Chica, "Bonnie is normally a nice guy but you bring out the best in him. I've never seen him spend more time and determination into something like he does into his relationship with you."

"You are one lucky girl," said Cindy, "maybe he can give my sexy bunny some lessons."

"Don't ever say that among us girls again, please," I said.

She laughed.

"Bonnie does seem like he could give lessons on how to treat your woman," said Mangle.

"Yes, he does," said Chica, "you bring that out of him."

"Please stop," I said as my face went red.

They laughed.

"I think we're embarrassing angel here," said Cindy.

"Hey old Bonnie can call me that," I hissed.

"Hey girls," said Foxy as he and Bonnie came into the room.

"Hey boys," said Chica.

"What's up," Cindy asked.

"Oh nothing," said Foxy, "we just finished helping Freddy."

"That's good of you," said Mangle.

Bonnie walked over to me. He held up his fingers and I held up mine. We put them together making the heart. Foxy stared at us.

"Bon, what the hell," he said.

"What," said Bonnie, "you haven't seen a love symbol before?"

"What the fuck is a love symbol," Foxy asked, "I've never heard of that before."

"Something we share," said Bonnie kissing me.

I smiled up at him. The girls covered their mouths laughing. Bonnie held out his hand and I took it. He helped me up to my feet. Mangle tried to stand up. Foxy helped her up to her feet. Chica and Cindy got to their feet and helped Mangle to back pirate cove. Foxy followed behind them. Bonnie and I walked holding hands.

#

I sat there bored out of mind watching Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy playing chess. Toy Freddy his piece while Toy Bonnie was barely staying awake. I tapped his back to wake him up. He looked at me and I pointed to the board since it was his turn. He moved a piece only be jumped by Toy Freddy's piece.

"This is so boring," said Toy Bonnie.

"You wanted to play," Toy Freddy replied, "quite complaining."

"Hey guys," said a voice.

We looked up to see Bonnie standing there in the doorway watching.

"Angel," he said to me.

I blushed. He had to say that in front of them. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at me. They looked at Bonnie. He walked into the room and sat down beside me. I smiled up at him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leaned back onto his shoulder. He gave Toy Bonnie some pointers on the game. Toy Freddy didn't like the fact that Bonnie was helping him. He glared at Bonnie. Toy Bonnie took Bonnie's advice and took a piece.

"Hey you shouldn't help him," said Toy Freddy.

"What's wrong," Bonnie asked, "you a sore loser, Toy Freddy?"

"Bonnie stop it," I said, "that tickles."

He smiled at me. He was rubbing his finger on my hip. Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes at us. Toy Freddy made a noise.

"Do you two mind," he said, "you aren't alone here. So please keep the romantic to a minimum."

I kissed him. Toy Freddy slapped his forehead. Toy Bonnie groaned. Bonnie kissed me back. They returned back to their game while Bonnie and I made out. Toy Freddy got really mad because he slammed his palm onto the table. We looked at him.

"Go somewhere else," he said, "I don't want to see that."

"Lighten up," said Toy Bonnie, "they're in love."

"How can you be fine with it," Toy Freddy asked, "they're practically flatting their love in front of us."

"I like it better when you didn't complain," said Toy Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie," he growled.

"Come on angel," said Bonnie, "let's go."

"Sure," I said, "someone is killing the mood."

"Don't you dare blame me Toy Chica," said Toy Freddy," I don't need to see you two flatting your love in front of me."

"We're not flatting," I said, "We have every right to show our love to each other."

We got up and left the room. We held hands as we walked. We got to the stage room. it seemed to be empty which was odd. We looked at each other. Chica came out with towels in hand. I walked over had tapped her shoulder. She looked at me.

"Hey Chica, what's going on?" I asked.

"Mangle is having her baby right now," she said.

I turned to Bonnie. He nodded.

"Where are they," he asked.

"Parts and service room, excuse me."

She walked off. We ran over to the parts and service room. Freddy was standing there with Spring Bonnie.

"How is she," I asked.

I heard a scream that I knew was Mangle's. I heard the puppet telling her to breath. Foxy was telling her that she was doing good. Bonnie grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"She'll be fine," he said.

I nodded and heard a baby cry. I heard Foxy's voice.

"It's a boy!"

Freddy nodded to us to go inside. I opened the door and saw Mangle on the table holding her new baby. I walked over and looked at him. He was so cute. He looked just like Foxy. Mangle smiled up at me. Foxy stood there like a proud father would. Bonnie bounded his shoulder. Foxy looked at him.

"Congrats Foxy," he said.

"Thanks Bon," said Foxy.

"He's beautiful," I said.

"You want to hold him," Mangle asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure, here."

I took the baby and held it in my arms. He stared up at me. I smiled down at him. Bonnie walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him smiling. He smiled back. I looked down at the baby. I tickled him. He laughed. I handed the baby to Foxy since it was his son. Foxy smiled down at his son.

"What's his name," I asked.

"Fang," said Mangle.

"That's sound cool," said Bonnie, "let me guess, you picked that name Foxy."

"We both did."

Foxy brought their son to her. Mangle smiled down at her baby. The puppet left the room. Bonnie grabbed my hand and led me out of the room so the new family had time to bond. I loved little Fang. He was so cute. We got to our room. He closed the door behind us. I sat on the bed and he sat down beside me.

"He was cute," I said.

"Yeah, he looks how Foxy did as a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've got pictures around here somewhere."

"You would have to show me someday."

"Sure."

We kissed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I beeped his nose.

"I'm curious on how cute you were as a baby."

"I don't know if I was cute."

"You're still cute."

We kissed again. We ended up lying down onto the bed still kissing. Our arms wrapped around each other. We pulled away putting our foreheads together. We stared into each other's eyes. I didn't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't care. I have my bunny and that's all that matters. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I love you angel," he said.

"I love you too my bunny," I replied.

We held up our fingers making a heart shape with our fingers. I don't care if people think that this was weird this was our love symbol and no one can take that away from us. We kissed again and snuggled close together. I closed my eyes falling fast asleep. I could feel him kissing my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

"Good night angel."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 7, dream come true

#

It was raining today. I let a sigh as I stared out the window.

"So, much for a walk outside," I moaned.

Foxy and Fang were playing in pirate cove while Mangle went to warm up his bottle. I sighed again as I looked back to the window.

"What's wrong angel," Bonnie asked from behind me.

I didn't except him there and jumped. I looked at him and he chuckled. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the back of my head. I giggled.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"I wanted to go for a walk outside today but it's raining."

He thought for a moment. I reached up and touched his chin. He looked down at me.

"What's going through that cute head of yours," I asked.

"Oh nothing," he said.

"Bonnie."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He led me down the hall leading to the office. We walked past the office not taking notice of the guard closing the door. I looked at him confused. What was he up to now? We turned the corner and stopped at one of the rooms. I looked at him. He opened the door and pushed it open. He then dragged me inside. I looked around to see that the room was declared beautifully.

"I hope you like it," he said from behind.

I turned to look at him. He closed the door behind him. He led me to the far corner of the room. I saw a table set up with candles and two plushies that looked just like us close together. I looked at him. He smiled at me and pulled out a chair. I sat down and he pushed me in. He walked to the table across from me. I stared at him.

"Bonnie what's going on," I asked.

"I can't do anything nice for my angel," he asked.

"Okay, what's the gift this time?"

"Just enjoy yourself angel," he said, "it's a surprise."

I didn't know what to do, so I went along with it. We sat there and ate. I couldn't believe that it was more romantic than ever. What was he planning? I didn't know what to except with him. He was always full with surprises.

#

We finished eating and Bonnie stood up and walked toward me. He got down to where he was eye level with me. I looked at him. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed as he stared into my eyes. God he's so cute.

"Toy Chica," he said, "we've been through a lot together and I realized something when I almost lost my life; that I wanted to be with you forever. I wanted nothing more than to be by your side for the rest of my life…"

Oh my god, was he going to do what I thought he was going to do?

"I wanted more for us than I've ever wanted anything in my life. You make me complete. I don't want anything to come between us again. I promise that I will make you for the rest of your life. Toy Chica, my dear sweet angel would you do me the honor and marry me?"

I gasped as he pulled out a ring. I jumped into his arms. He smiled as I kissed him.

"Yes," said, "I will marry you."

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. He picked me up into his arms and spun around. We laughed and kissed.

"You've made me the happiest girl in the world," I said.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," he said.

We kissed. I couldn't wait to tell Mangle. I was going to finally be his wife. This was a dream come true.

#

"Oh my god," Mangle gasped.

I showed her the ring. I was so happy that nothing could bring me down. Mangle giggled as I danced around the room.

"Congrats," she said.

"I'm so happy," I said.

"I can tell," she said.

Cindy and Chica came into the room. They saw me dancing around the room happily.

"What's up with angel, over there?" Cindy asked.

"Guess," said Mangle.

"What did Bonnie knock her up?"

"Cindy," Chica cried.

"No," said Mangle, "he popped the big question."

"Oh," they said.

I fell into my chair happily sinking. Chica grabbed my hand and looked at the ring. She looked up at me.

"Bonnie made this," she said.

"How do you know," Cindy asked.

"I know," she said, "I've grown up with him, remember?"

"Oh right."

Cindy grabbed my shoulders. I looked at her confused. She stared at me smiling.

"Tell us everything that Romeo did," she said.

I told them everything. They were in shock by the time I've finished. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Bonnie made me so happy.

"Wow, talk about charming," said Cindy.

"I didn't think Bonnie would ever do something like that," said Chica.

"I'm so happy for you," said Mangle.

"Thanks girls," I said.

I couldn't stop giggling.

"Oh brother," said Cindy.

She looked around the room for a second. Chica looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Every time I say that Candy usually shows…."

"You called Cindy," said Candy popping out of nowhere.

"GOD DAMN IT CANDY!" Cindy cried.

We laughed at the look on her face. Candy looked confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, never mind Candy."

"Okay, what's up with her?"

"Oh, she got posed to," said Cindy.

"Is that all," said Candy.

"Shut up, no one is as heartless as you," said Cindy.

"I'm not heartless," said Candy.

"Yeah right."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

We laughed. It was so funny watching them go at it. Foxy entered the room and walked over to me. He high fived me.

"Bon just told me the good news, congrats."

"Thanks," I said.

"So, how bad is Bonnie," Chica asked.

"He's on cloud nine," said Foxy.

"Just like her but I bet he's not dancing around the room."

"No, but that would be funny to see though."

"Yeah it would be."

"Freddy is trying to get his attention but he's having a hard time."

"I bet," said Mangle.

Foxy sat down beside her. She leaned against him.

"Foxy, where's Fang?"

"He's napping."

"Good."

She looked at me. She closed my mouth that I guess I had opened. I looked at her. She giggled at my face. Foxy smirked. Cindy and Candy were having a sibling argument. They left the room arguing. Chica got up to find Freddy. Foxy and Mangle left to tend to their baby. I sat there still in a daze. I smiled and sank deeper into my seat.

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

I looked up and saw Spring Bonnie standing there. He looked worried. I straightened up in my seat.

"Hey Spring Bonnie," I said.

"What's going on," he asked.

I held out the ring. His eyes widened as he stared at the ring. He looked at me.

"Is this what I think it is," he said.

"Yup," I replied, "he posed."

"Good boy," said Spring Bonnie," I knew that he wouldn't let a girl like you get away."

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"Ya know that ring looks like the ring I gave his mother went I asked her to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I made that ring for her myself and it looks like my son did the same. I guess it's in our parts."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess so."

#

#

#

Love 8, Barky returns

#

Bonnie and I laid on our bed curled up into each other's arms. I kissed his chin. He stroked my head. I looked up at him.

"I'm so glad you said yes," he said.

"Me too," I replied.

We kissed. He rolled us over to where I was on top. He stared into my eyes. I stared back. I giggled as he tickled my thin.

"Bonnie stop that, that tickles."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He held me closer and continued tickling my thin. I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Stop that," I said.

"Or what," he asked.

He pulled him into a big wet kiss. He chuckled and kissed me back. I rolled onto my back to catch my breath. If I stayed on top of him then I would never stop kissing him. He looked over at me. He kissed my cheek again.

"Need to collect yourself," he asked.

"Hey you're too cute," I said, "I can't help it."

He chuckled.

"You're the cute one," he said.

He pulled me into a kiss. I giggled against his lips. He looked at me and I kissed him. He smirked and leaned his head against my shoulder. I smiled at him. He's so darn cute. I can't resent him.

#

Mangle and I decided to take Fang to the park along with Freddy and Chica's kids. We wanted to give them a break from parenthood just once. The kids went to go play. Fang sat in the sand box with the other kids. Mangle and I found a bench to sit at. We sat down and started talking while watching the kids.

"You two haven't set a date yet," Mangle asked.

"No, not yet," I replied.

"Well you should. I'm sure everyone would love to see you two tie the knot."

"I can't wait to be his wife," I said.

"If he's romantic to you now wait until you two are married."

"I'm sure our attention well be drawn on the baby."

"Have you talked about having children?"

"He knows that I want children but I'm not sure if he wants kids."

"If he doesn't?"

"I love him, doesn't that matter. If he doesn't want then fine but I'm sure we'll have them soon."

"Especially how you two are now, I'm surprised that you're not pregnant."

"Very funny."

"Oh come on, you two spend a lot of in your room."

"Well, it's the only place we can be us without anyone complaining."

"Toy Freddy?"

"Yup."

"Hello ladies," said a voice.

We looked up and saw Barky standing there leaning against a tree. I jumped up to my feet. Mangle called the kids to her. I ran at him and swung a fist at his face. He caught it and stared into my eyes. I growled at him.

"What are you doing here," I barked.

"This is a public park," he said, "I was in the neighborhood when I saw you lovely ladies."

"Back the hell off," I roared pulling back.

"Oh Toy Chica," he said, "Aren't you happy to me? I thought we had something."

"You're insane," I hissed, "I love Bonnie not you."

"How is the freak? Is he dead? Good rids."

I made a fist and punched his face in. He went flying backwards. He fell into a duck pond. He sat up rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you dare insult him!"

I punched my hand and walked toward him. Mangle called me. I turned to her.

"Let's go," she said, "we'll tell Freddy that we ran into him."

I made a fist then turned to him. Barky looked up at me. I kicked him in the chest and made my way back to Mangle and the kids. I picked up one of the children and led the rest away. Mangle followed behind carrying her son. We got back to the pizzeria. I opened the door and set the kid down. The kids ran into the pizzeria. Golden Freddy appeared into the main hall. He looked at us. He could tell something was wrong.

"What happened," he asked.

"Barky, that's what happened," I replied puffing.

"He insulted Bonnie," said Mangle.

"I see, let's go tell the others."

#

"WHAT?!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie calm down," said Golden Freddy.

Bonnie made a fist. I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me with loving eyes. I looked up at him. He pulled me toward him. He kept his arm around my shoulders. Mangle held her child while Foxy held her. Freddy nodded.

"You girls sure that you saw him?"

"Yeah, Toy Chica gave him a good right hook," said Mangle.

"Hey he was insulting Bonnie," I said, "what else should've I done."

"You didn't need to do that for me," said Bonnie.

"I love you," I replied, "no one has the right to insult you like that. I can't stand by and let that happen."

He knelt down and kissed me. I kissed him back. Freddy made a noise and we looked at him. He shook his head at us.

"What should we do now Freddy," Chica asked.

"We should keep our eyes out for him when we go out now," said Freddy, "if you see him don't engage with him just walk away and report to me or Golden Freddy."

"Sounds good," said Golden Freddy, "and Bonnie don't let Nightmare Bonnie out when you see him."

"I can't make any promises," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie please," I said.

"I'll try," he added.

"That's good enough," said Foxy.

"Not good enough," said Golden Freddy, "but I'm sure that he'll try."

"Should we come up with a plan," Spring Bonnie asked, "I'm sure that he'll to get back inside."

"He knows what will happen if he tries," said the puppet.

"That doesn't need he won't try."

"Spring Bonnie is right," said Freddy, "we should have a plan in case he does try."

"I'll kill him," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie don't," said Freddy, "we can't have a murder on our hands right now."

Bonnie growled. I could see that Nightmare Bonnie was trying to reach the surface. I squeezed his hand. He looked at me. His eyes flashed from rage to love in an instant. He pulled me closer. I placed my hand on his chest.

"We'll think of something," said Freddy, "that's all for now."

Bonnie and I walked away. I held onto his arm. He sighed rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I knew this was really bothering him. I wished that I could do something for him. What could I do? We got to our room. He opened our door and we stepped into the room. He closed the door behind us. I looked up at him. He sighed and turned to me.

"You aren't hurt are, you?" he asked.

"No, I did do a number on him though," I replied.

"That's my girl," he said.

He held up his fingers and I held up mine. We put them together making the heart. I loved it. Our love symbol means everything we felt toward each other. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him back.

"I wish I could've been there to see you clumber him," he said.

"I'm sure that you would've beaten me to it."

"I don't know about that. He can say all the things he wants about me but if does something to you then I would've stepped in."

"Oh Bonnie you're so sweet."

"I love you angel and nothing will ever change that."

"Same here, my sweet bunny."

We kissed. I knew that we haven't seen the last of Bark yet, as long as he was out there I was afraid that I could lose Bonnie again. I have to protect him no matter what. We sat down onto the bed kissing. He kept his hands around my waist. We ended up lying onto the bed. I knew that Bonnie would fight for me and I would fight for him too.

#

 _I sat there in the stage room with Bonnie sitting beside me. I held his hand. He looked into my eyes. I smiled at him. He grabbed my other hand and held it tightly. He leaned forward and kissed me. I giggled._

 _"I love you," he said._

 _"I love you too," I replied._

 _We kissed. I heard the sound of a door flying off. I looked up and saw Barky standing there holding a strange sword-like weapon that had heat coming from the blade. He glared at us. He walked toward us. Bonnie leapt up to his feet and turned into Nightmare Bonnie. He launched himself into the air. I gasped as Barky stabbed him in the chest._

 _"Die you fuckin' freak," he said._

 _He pulled out the weapon. Bonnie fell onto the floor. I ran to him. I got to my knees holding his hand._

 _"Bonnie," I cried, "Bonnie, Bonnie, please wake up. Please BONNIE!"_

#

Love 9, afraid of your death

#

I jolted up from the bed. If I could then I would be covered in sweat. I looked over and saw that Bonnie wasn't in bed. Tears fell down my face. I needed my bunny right now. I cried out his name. I heard footsteps running down the hall. Bonnie came running into the room and saw my face. He quickly got beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong," he said, "Why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare that Barky killed you," I replied.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I buried my face into his chest. He stroked my head. He rocked us back and forth. I wrapped my arms around him. The tears fell down my face. He looked down at me.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to die."

#

I sat on the stage by Bonnie. He hadn't left my side since this morning. I'm glad too since I was afraid of being away from him right now after my nightmare. Freddy walked toward us.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, "Foxy bended his hook. I need you to go fix it."

"Sure," he said.

He tried to get up but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and saw that I was about to cry. He sat down beside me and held me in his arms and turned to Freddy.

"Sorry Freddy but can you get someone else to do it," he asked.

"What's wrong," Freddy asked.

"It's nothing," he said.

Freddy looked at me for a moment and turned to Bonnie. He sighed and walked off to ask the puppet. Bonnie leaned against the wall still holding me. He stroked my head.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

I wrapped my arms him. Mangle walked up the stage with Foxy newly repaired hook. They saw us sitting there in each other's arms.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "I need help fixing up Fang's crib. Can you help?"

"Sorry Foxy but I can't," he said.

"Why not," Mangle asked.

"I just can't my angel needs me right now."

"What happened," Mangle asked.

"She had a nightmare last night and she' afraid of me leaving her alone."

"Oh," said Mangle, "come on Foxy we'll ask someone else for help."

They walked away. Bonnie stroked my head again. Toy Bonnie came up asking Bonnie to help him write a song for Cindy.

"Sure we can do it here," he said grabbing his guitar.

I stayed beside him as he helped Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie looked at me confused. He noticed the way I was staring at Bonnie. Like I was going to lose him at any moment, he seemed worried but decided not to ask. They finished the song and Toy Bonnie thanked him and left to practice the song by himself.

"Would your song help," Bonnie asked.

I nodded. He started playing my song. I leaned my head back and listened. I love it when he plays my song. I knew how much he put into writing it. I saw Toy Freddy sneaking by with a pizza in hand. Chica walked by with her kids. Spring Bonnie came up to the stage. He stood there waiting for the song to end. The song ended and he approached us.

"Hey kids," he said.

"Hey dad," said Bonnie.

"Son, I got something I need to talk to you about, can you come with me?"

He looked at me. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. He sighed and turned to his father. He shook his head.

"Sorry dad but I can't leave right now."

Spring Bonnie stared at him confused. Bonnie wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer to me. He stared up at his father again.

"Sorry dad but I need to stay with Toy Chica," he explained, "she had a rough night last night."

"That's fine," said Spring Bonnie, "next time then."

He walked off leaving us alone. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Anyone that came up asked Bonnie for help but he said no. I closed my eyes. He glazed over at me. He griped my hand squeezing it. I heard Balloon Boy's laugher. I opened my eyes and there he was laughing at us. I knew he was being up to no good now. His laugh can be annoying.

"Not now," I said.

He just kept laughing. Bonnie kicked him away from us. I looked up at him. He kissed me. I kissed him back. We stayed there for a while. Chica walked up to us.

"Bonnie the oven is broken again," she said, "I need you to fix it."

"Let's go," said Bonnie pulling me to my feet.

We followed Chica to the kitchen. The oven looked like it needed some repairs. Bonnie looked at it while we sat there watching.

"Hey Chica, can you go get the tool box," Bonnie asked.

"Sure," said Chica.

She left the room. He turned to me.

"You okay," he asked.

"Just don't leave me," I said grabbing his hand.

He squeezed it. I looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. Chica came back into the kitchen with the tool box. She stared at us and made a noise. We looked at her.

"Sorry," said Bonnie taking the tool box.

He began to repair the oven. Chica looked at me. I looked back at her.

"What's wrong," she asked, "I've noticed that you two haven't left each other's side all day."

I told her about my dream. She gasped and patted my back.

"Poor thing," she said, "I understand now, don't worry I'll to Freddy and see if we can't give you two sometime alone."

"Thanks Chica," I replied.

"Fuck," Bonnie cursed.

"What," Chica asked.

"Damn thing shocked me."

"Are you okay," I asked.

"I'm fine angel."

Foxy came into the room and saw Bonnie fixing the oven. He smirked and Chica glared at him.

"Don't you dare Foxy," she said.

Foxy didn't listen. He walked over and kicked the oven door.

"Fuck, who's messing with the fuckin' door," Bonnie shouted.

He looked up at Foxy. Foxy waved to him. Bonnie threw a tool at him. Foxy jumped to the side.

"God damn it Foxy," Bonnie swore, "Get out of here."

Foxy left the room laughing. Bonnie growled and grabbed the tool he threw at Foxy. He went back to the oven. I sat there watching him. I felt dozing but was afraid to fall asleep if I woke up and he was gone. My eyes started to close. Chica must have noticed since she pulled me to the couch and set me down I looked at her then at Bonnie.

"He'll here when you wake up," she assured me.

"Bonnie won't leave you."

I knew he wouldn't leave me but I still afraid. My eyes made it harder to stay awake. I began to fall asleep.

#

 _I sat in Bonnie and my room. Bonnie was lying beside me with his back to me. I reached over and grabbed his shoulder. I rolled him over and let out a scream His face was gone and his arms were missing and his chest had been torn open. Tears fell down my cheeks. I heard laughter and looked to see Barky holding Bonnie's face in his hands._

 _"You killed him," I shouted._

 _"Good ridness," he said._

 _I jumped up to my feet and attacked him. He fell onto the floor laughing. I started punching him cursing him as I hit him. He grabbed my hand and pushed me off. I clawed to Bonnie's body. I grabbed his shoulder and let the tears fall down my face._

 _"Bonnie," I cried, "No please, Bonnie."_

 _I could hear Barky laughing in the background. The tears kept coming down my cheeks. I buried my face into Bonnie's shoulder. I lost my bunny._

#

I jolted up screaming his name. Bonnie and Chica stood over me. Bonnie sat down beside me. Tears fell down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What happened," said Chica.

I cried into his shoulder. Bonnie stroked my head. Chica ran out of the room and came back with Freddy.

"What's going on," he asked.

"She was sleeping then she shot up screaming Bonnie's name."

"Bonnie take her to your room and stay with her," Freddy ordered.

Bonnie picked me up into his arms and carried me out of the kitchen. He walked to our room. He kept looking down at me as he walked. I could hear Mangle's voice as we went past pirate cove.

"Toy Chica," she cried, "what's wrong with her?!"

"She had a bad dream," said Bonnie.

"Toy Chica are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I kept my face in his chest. Bonnie sighed and carried me away from the stage room. He reached our room and opened the door. He stepped inside and closed it behind us. He walked over to the bed and set me down. I held onto him. He laid down onto the bed beside me. I moved closer to him.

"You're safe," he said.

"No," I said, "Barky nearly destroyed you in my dream."

"I'm fine," he said, "remember what happened the last time he tried that. Nightmare Bonnie almost killed him."

"I know but I'm still scared that I could lose you."

"I feel the same about you. I'm going to put an end to your suffering."

"How?"

He kissed me roughly. My eyes widened. He never kissed me like that. I moaned with pleasure. I knew what he was trying to do and I'm glad he's trying. I love my bunny and I really wanted this. He rolled over me stroking my cheek. He moved down to my neck and I was in a daze. It felt good to feel his love.

I felt his hand gripping mine. I grabbed him pulling him closer. He kissed my mouth. I kissed him back. I closed my eyes but opened them since all I could see was his body torn opened. I could feel the tears fall down my face. He stopped and looked at me worried. He touched my cheek staring into my eyes.

"Should I stop," he asked.

I shook my head. I pulled him closer kissing him. He closed his eyes as we kissed. I couldn't bear to lose him. There was only one way to stop my nightmares and that was for me ot face Barky alone. I hated the idea but I wanted Bonnie to be safe and alive. I had to do something. I can't live in fear of losing him forever.

#

Bonnie sat there tuning his guitar. I lied there beside him. He looked at me worried. I reached up and touched his elbow. He grabbed my hand squeezing it. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. He put his guitar down to the side and lied down beside me. He stroked my cheek. I stared at his face. I tried to remember every detail of his face.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," I said squeezing his hand.

"If you need anything just let me know."

"I just need you here next to me."

"I can do that."

We kissed.

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been in love before me?"

"No, you're the only one that I makes me feel this way."

"You never loved another girl before?"

"No, just you."

I smiled.

"Have you fallen in love with another guy before me?"

"No, you are special to me and no other guy comes close."

I kissed his hand. He smiled at me.

"I figured someone as beautiful as you would've had a lover before me."

"No, you make me feel alive and I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are my bunny after all."

"The same here angel."

He kissed me. I kissed him back. We wrapped our arms around each other.

"I love you Bonnie."

"I love you Toy Chica."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 10, Barky vs. Bonnie: for love

#

We walked down the path leading to the lake. I squeezed his hand. Bonnie and I had decided to take a walk to the lake where we spend alone time together. We haven't been there in a while. It didn't take us long to get there. We sat down looking out into the lake. I squeezed his hand again. He looked at me and we kissed.

"We haven't been here for a while," he said, "it's coming here again."

"Yeah," I replied, "it's really nice here."

We kissed again. I smiled as I remembered our first date. It was fun and I remember pushing him into the lake and laughing. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I'm just remembering our first date," I replied.

"Yeah, I enjoyed that," he said, "You couldn't help yourself pushing me into the lake could you?"

"You looked so cute wet."

He picked me up into his arms.

"Bonnie don't you dare," I said.

He threw me into the water. I screamed as I went into the water. He laughed and I came up and pulled him into the water. He fell into the water. I laughed. He splashed me.

"Hey," I said laughing.

I splashed him back. We splashed each other laughing. We swam around the lake. He went under the water and pulled me down. I gasped as I went down. He swam toward me and we kissed under water before coming up for air. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed. We pressed our foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

We got back onto shore and sat down in the sun to let it dry us. I leaned against his chest holding his hand. We kissed again.

"Well, well, how touching," said a voice.

We looked to see Barky standing there glaring at Bonnie. I gasped. I had forgotten all about him. He walked toward us. Bonnie stood up and stared him down. Barky stood there staring back at him.

"I thought that I killed you," he said.

"Well, you thought wrong," Bonnie replied.

"Well this time you won't be so lucky."

"Bonnie don't," I cried, "Remember what Freddy said."

Bonnie growled at him. Barky took a step toward us and grabbed my shoulder. I screamed as he pulled me away.

"LET HER GO!"

"Show me that beast," said Barky, "then I'll let her go."

"Let me go you creep," I shouted trying to get free.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was beside Bonnie. Bonnie checked me over before kissing me. I kissed him back happily. Barky stood there frozen in shock. He didn't know that I could teleport. Bonnie pushed me behind him. I looked at him.

"What the hell," said Barky.

"You think, I'm the only with a few tricks up their sleeves," said Bonnie, "My angel is magical."

I blushed.

"How the fuck did you do that girl."

"I had some training," I replied.

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "Go tell Freddy, I'll keep him busy."

"No Bonnie," I said, "you can't fight him. I don't' want to lose you again!"

He turned to me. I grabbed his hand. I stared into his eyes.

"I'm not letting you die. I will marry you someday and I plan that to happen."

"I'll marry you soon," he said, "but not while this creep tries to get between us."

"Bonnie, I'm not letting do this."

"Hey don't ignore me," Barky growled.

We turned to him. He walked toward us. He flew a punch at Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed his fist in mid air.

"I don't need Nightmare Bonnie to beat you," he said.

He sent Barky flying into the air. Barky hit a tree knocking it down. I reached out for Bonnie's hand but he walked toward him. I ran after him. I wasn't going to him fight. Barky got up, his eyes flashed with rage. He flew into the air tackling Bonnie onto the ground. I tried to push him off but he slapped me across the path hitting a tree nearby.

"Toy Chica," Bonnie cried.

He kicked him off and ran to me. I rubbed my head. He knelt down beside me.

"Are you hurt," he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, "just a headache."

He stood up and glared at Barky. He made a fist and walked toward him. I stood up holding my head. I felt dizzy and fell to my knees. Bonnie punched Barky in the face. Barky hit the ground. Bonnie kicked him in the side. Barky ended up on his back.

"You can hurt me all you want," he said, "but when you hurt my angel then I'm mad."

"You freakin' monster," said Barky, "you think that she's happy with you? I can make her ten times happier than you can ever could."

"Oh please, you don't love her as much as I do," Bonnie growled, "she's my world and I won't let my world get destroyed by you or anyone else."

"Oh please," said Barky, "there's only one thing a girl like is good for and that's for the bed."

Bonnie punched him again. Barky screamed out in pain.

"You're sick," he hissed, "I love her and I don't want her because of her body but I want her because I love her. She's my angel and I will destroy anyone that plans to hurt her."

He reached down and grabbed his throat. I looked up but my vision was fuzzy. I couldn't see them but I could hear them. I blushed as Bonnie spoke. I love him so much than he realized. I'm glad that he wasn't just into me for my body.

I heard Nightmare Bonnie's scream. I realized that Bonnie had transformed. I tried to move but couldn't due to my vision. I could hear the fight going on. I got to my stomach and crawled. I had to reach him in time before someone got killed.

"Bonnie," I called.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I still couldn't see him. Nightmare Bonnie kissed my forehead. I tried to look up at him.

 _ **"What's wrong,"**_ he asked.

"I can't see," I replied, "I think my vision is damaged."

I heard him growl in rage. I heard movement from a few feet away from us. I knew that was Barky. He walked toward us. Nightmare Bonnie roared out at him. I tried to reach up for his hand but my hand fell down.

 _ **"You ruined her vision. You rotten bastard, I will kill you for this."**_

"No, don't," I called.

"She did that on her own," said Barky, "trying to save your skin. If there's anyone to be held responsible for what happened is you freak."

"Stop it," I shouted, "Bonnie turn back to normal now and let's get back."

Bonnie growled and picked me up. I knew it was him by the way it felt in his arms. He was about to take off but Barky slammed his foot into his back. Bonnie fell onto his knees still holding me. He growled and looked down at me.

 _ **"You jerk,"**_ he hissed, _**"how dare you attack me while I'm holding her in my arms."**_

"Put the girl down and fight me freak."

 _ **"You asked for it."**_

"Bonnie no," I cried.

He put me down and kissed me. He stood up and went at Barky. I had to stop them. I tried to get to my feet didn't which way was up. I could hear them fighting close by. I held up my hand to my face. My vision suddenly cleared. I remembered my training with Golden Freddy. I could use my powers to repair myself. How stupid was I? I got up to my feet and saw them punching each other. I held up my hand making a pink orb on my palm. I held out my hand and the orb shot through the air.

The orb flew the air. It hit Barky in the chest sending him flying back. Bonnie turned to look at me. I walked toward him. He stared at me.

 _ **"Are you alright?"**_

"Yeah," I replied, "I forgot about my powers for a moment but I'm fine now."

 _ **"Good."**_

I looked at Bark as he go to the feet. He glared at us. I made a fist. He held his chest where the orb hit him.

"What kind of training did you go through girl," he growled.

Bonnie stood in front of me. I looked at him. Did he have to be so manly right now? Barky glared at him. He ran toward Bonnie. Bonnie held up his fist punching him in the face. Barky fell back hitting the ground. Bonnie stepped on his chest and let out a roar. I held my ears since it was so loud. Barky reached up and pierced Bonnie's chest.

I gasped in horror as Bonnie backed away holding his chest. He fell back onto the ground.

"NOO!" I cried out.

I got to my knees beside him. I grabbed his hand. He stared at me. Tear fell down from my face. He reached up and touched my cheek.

 _ **"Don't cry,"**_ he said, _**"I'm fine."**_

He let out a roar and a flashed of light shot into the air. I shielded my eyes. Barky held his hand over his face as the light flashed. The vanished and Bonnie stood there with his body glowing orange and his eyes were glowing too.

"Jack-o-Bonnie," I gasped.

I remembered this from when he fought Nightmare. It was a power that Nightmare didn't know he had. I never he had it ever during that fight. I've only seen it once and now here it was again. He took a step forward. Smoke rose from the ground as he stepped. Barky's eyes widened. He backed against a tree. Jack-o-Bonnie roared.

He ran toward him full speed. I watched as he slammed into Barky's body. A light flashed as Bonnie roared. I stood there watching. The light vanished and Bonnie was normal. He fell onto the ground face first. Barky was lying there with his wires hanging out but he wasn't die. I ran to Bonnie. I got down to my knees.

"What the hell was that," said Barky, "what is he?"

"My fiancé," I replied.

Barky let out a cry before passing out. I stayed there by Bonnie's side. I grabbed his hand. He didn't have a scratch on him with I was glad to see. I had to get him back to the pizzeria now. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the pizzeria.

"Hello thanks for calling Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, this is Freddy Fazbear," said Freddy.

"Freddy," I said.

"Toy Chica?" he cried, "what's wrong? Why are you using this number?"

"It's Bonnie," I replied, "he fought Barky and now he's out cold."

"Alright we'll be right there. Where are you?"

"The park."

"Alright we'll be right there, don't move."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

I hung up the phone and looked down at Bonnie. I sighed and stroked his ears. I waited for them to show up. I heard Bonnie make a sound. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Bonnie," I cried, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened," he asked.

"You went Jack-o-Bonnie again," I replied.

"I did?"

"Yes, I've called Freddy and they're on their way."

"Oh," he said, "I'm not going to hear the end of this from him."

"What do you think," I said slapping him on the back.

"Ow, that hurts."

"You deserve it not listening to me."

"Yeah you're right sorry."

"You've gotten killed."

He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. I stared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I never meant to scare you, angel."

"You better make this up to me."

"I promise."

We heard a car pull up and Freddy and the others appeared. Freddy didn't look too happy.

"Bonnie," he roared, "I thought I told you that to fight."

"Sorry Freddy," Bonnie replied.

"Next time, I tell you not to fight don't do it."

"Right, it won't happen again."

Freddy sighed and looked over at Barky. His eyes widened as he saw the damage. He turned back to Bonnie.

"How did you do that," he asked.

"A long story," Bonnie replied.

"Fine, don't tell me then, let's head back you two."

We got up and followed them back to the car. Foxy shook his head at us before starting the car. I sat next to Bonnie. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "what about you?"

"I'm fine just don't make me worry again."

"I promise."

"Also let me know when you go Jack-o-Bonnie again, will ya?"

"Sure."

#

#

#

#

Love 11, unexpected surprise

#

I sat on a chair having a girls' day with the girls. I've been feeling strange all day but I tried not to let it show. I held my head feeling so sick. Chica and Mangle looked at me. Cindy noticed it too. She tapped my shoulder. I looked at her.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"No, you're not," said Chica, "come on, let's have the puppet have a look at you."

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Quite acting tough," said Mangle, "something's seriously wrong with you."

They didn't listen. They dragged me to the puppet's box. I saw Bonnie talking with the puppet. I felt really sick that I could throw up at any moment. Cindy walked toward the puppet. I tried to stop her. I didn't want Bonnie to worry about me.

"Hey puppet," she called.

Bonnie and the puppet looked at her. Bonnie waved to her. She nodded to him then turned to the puppet.

"What's the matter Cindy," the puppet asked.

"Something's up with Toy Chica, could you take a look at her?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. He grabbed Cindy shoulders.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Don't know," she replied, "That's what I need the puppet to check."

"Where is she," Bonnie asked.

"Over there," Cindy replied pointing to me.

Bonnie looked and saw Chica. Mangle and I standing there watching. He walked toward us. I cursed Cindy's name under my breath. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I stared at him. He looked worried. The puppet flowed toward us. He stared at me.

"Toy Chica, could you come with me to the parts and service room," he said.

"I'm coming too," said Bonnie.

"You stay here," said the puppet.

He dragged me to the back room. I looked over at Bonnie. He stood there making a fist. I knew that he wanted to be with me. Chica patted his back assuring him that I was fine. I mouthed that it was okay to him. He sighed and stood there. We reached the door. The puppet opened the door and stepped inside.

"Right this way please," he said.

I walked into the room. He closed the door behind me. He gestured to the table in the middle of the room. I sat on the table. He flowed toward me and started checking my system. He made several noises as he checked. I closed my eyes as he checked.

"I'm all done," he said.

I opened my eyes. He seemed to be smiling at me.

"What's with that look," I asked.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this," he said.

He flowed to the door and opened it. He peeked his head out.

"Bonnie could you come in here," he called, "I have news for the two of you."

Bonnie came to the door and the puppet let him in. Bonnie stepped inside and made his way toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I was so happy to have him here. The puppet made a noise to get our attention. We looked at him. He flowed toward us. I began to wonder why he called Bonnie here.

"What's wrong with her," Bonnie asked.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about," said the puppet, "it's more of a reason to be excited."

"Puppet, what's going on," I asked.

"You're pregnant," he replied.

My mouth fell open. I was pregnant! I was having Bonnie's baby! I looked over to Bonnie. He was in shock too. The puppet laughed at our faces.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," he said.

He left the room. We stayed like that for a while. I had no idea what to say to him. Bonnie couldn't move but I knew that he was processing it like I was.

"A baby," he said finally.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You always wanted a baby."

"Yeah but not like this."

"What should we do Bonnie?"

"I don't know, I've planned on us having kids but after we gotten married but I guess this works."

"You mean that you want this baby?"

"Of course I do. I've always imagined us having one together."

"Me too, I guess we're going to keep it."

He pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back.

"Of course, it's our baby after all."

I smiled. I'm so glad that he wanted the baby. We stay in the room for a while talking about the baby and how great our lives would be with the baby.

#

Let me tell ya it felt weird having an egg come out of me. I held my egg on my arms. Bonnie walked toward me and looked down at our egg. This was our baby. The baby was inside the egg waiting be hatched. I handed the egg off to him. He smiled and took the egg. I'm so glad that he wanted this baby as much as I did.

"I wonder who it'll look like," he said.

"All I know is that it'll cute as its daddy," I said.

He blushed.

"Well, it'll definitely be as beautiful as its mother."

I blushed.

"Hey lovebirds," said Cindy, "is that your egg?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I can't wait to meet the baby."

"I bet."

Bonnie smiled down at our egg. I touched his shoulder smiling. Cindy rolled her eyes. Bonnie gave me the egg since Foxy called him for help.

"I know that he'll be a great father," I said.

"Yeah sure seems like he will," said Cindy, "how did Spring Bonnie react when he found out that he was going to be a grandfather?"

"Oh, he was so excited to meet his grandchild," I replied, "he was there when the egg came out and he wants to be there when it hatches."

"I bet."

We laughed.

"How long do you think it'll be before the egg hatches?"

"Not sure."

Freddy and Chica appeared into the room. Chica waved to us. We waved back.

"How's the egg?" Freddy asked.

"Fine, say how long did it take for your eggs to hatch?"

"Not long," said Chica, "although Freddy missed the first one hatch."

"I was busy," said Freddy.

"Don't worry Toy Chica; I'm sure the egg will hatch soon."

"That's right just be patient."

#

I set the egg down into its crib in our room. Bonnie was out of the room. I smiled down at the egg. I ticked it in.

"I can't wait to meet you little one," I said.

"Angel, can you come here for a minute," Bonnie called.

"Coming," I called.

I looked down at the egg one more time and left the room. I found him standing there on stage. I gasped as the others were standing there. Bonnie walked toward me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me.

"I figured we can tie the knot now and then spend the rest of the time on our baby."

"Oh Bonnie," I cried, "Yes I would love to."

He smiled and led me to the stage. Freddy stood there waiting for us. Bonnie held my hand and I held his.

"Thank you all for coming," said Freddy, "for joining these two lovers together."

We stared into each other's eyes. The ceremony was so beautiful. Bonnie put a lot of time into this. I'm so lucky to have him. We did our vows and put the rings on each other's fingers. Freddy held up his hands as we kissed.

"Allow me to introduce you to Bonnie and Toy Chica Bunny."

They all cheered. We made our way down the stage and had fun partying. The party went on for a couple of hours. Bonnie and I decided to head back to our baby. We made our way to our room. He scoped me up into his arms. I laughed.

"Bonnie," I cried.

He laughed as he pushed the door opened. He stepped into our room. I smiled as he set me down onto the bed and kissed me. I giggled and returned the kiss. We laughed as we kissed. I looked over at our egg in its crib smiling. He kissed my neck. I giggled and turned my attention to him. We kissed again.

"I'm so glad to be your wife," I said.

"I'm so glad to be your husband," he replied.

We kissed wrapping our arms around each other. God I love my husband. He was so amazing. It was hard to believe to think that we met when he was in the lowest point in his life but now life was great. We had each other and our little one.

#

To be contined


End file.
